The First Time We Did It
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: How Sakura's story could be easily misunderstood by her friends. implied SasuSaku


**So how's school for everyone?**

**Mine's going great...except I called my teacher fat behind her back and she heard me. It wasn't _that_ bad though...cause like, she was pregnant. Here's how it went:  
**

Me: Do you think she's expecting?  
Friend: nah  
Me: ...I could ask...but what if she's _not_ expecting...then she'll be embarrassed and I'll be dead...it's not _that big_, so maybe she's just fat and not expecting  
TEACHER WALKS IN AT THAT MOMENT  
Teacher:...glares ..Why yes, I am pregnant.

**Anyone willing to kill me now?**

**Here's another thirty minute oneshot by the way.**

* * *

**XxXx**

"Inooo," Sakura sung over the phone.

"Wow, you sound happy. What happened?"

"Guess what?"

"What?!"

"We finally did it!"

"..._What_?!"

"We did it!"

"With who?"

"...Uhm...me and Sasuke."

"..."

"Ino?"

_Beep beep beep beep_

"..."

"..."

"Did she just hang up on me?!"

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

**The First Time We Did It**

**XxXx**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

_Ding Dong_

Sakura rushed to the door, opening it and finding not only Ino, but Tenten as well as Hinata too.

They all had bright, cheery grins plastered on their faces.

"We're _so_ proud of you!" Ino exclaimed, pulling Sakura in for a hug. "Being the first one out of our group to do it!"

Sakura slightly chuckled. "Ino...really, it's not that big of a deal."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "How can _that_ not be a big deal. It was your first time!"

"And with Sasuke too," Hinata also joined in.

"Uh...huh," Sakura said, pulling out chairs at the kitchen table for her friends.

"So, tell us _all_ about it," Ino said, smirking.

Sakura smiled while arching her brows, wondering what was wrong with them, but decided to tell them anyway. "Well, the first time we did it, it was a little...messy. Just because we were new to it and all. Also because we wanted to try everything at once too."

"Of course," Tenten interrupted.

"The second time, however, actually got even messier! My favorite shirt got ruined!"

"How?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. "_Sasuke_ ruined it. He pushed me against my drawers and it got caught in one of the corners and now there's a huge tear!"

The three girls couldn't help but slightly blush and try to hide their smile.

"What happened after?" Ino asked.

"Oh, we wanted to try it _everywhere_ so we decided to move to my closet. We got _so_ wet."

The girls didn't reply and blankly stared at the rosette.

"Uh...Uh..." Ino stammered. "Why don't you tell us how it started first?"

Taking a sip from her cup of tea, Sakura continued. "Oh, well, I've been wanting to do it for a long time, and I invited them over –"

"_Them_?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded. "Naruto and Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke didn't know what to do at first, so Naruto and I showed him and eventually, he got the hang of it."

Hinata suddenly started to feel faint and took a large gulp of water, choking in the process.

"Yeah, of course, Naruto had to leave for your house, Hinata. You remember? It was just last week when you two went out."

"What? He went out with her after he... was here?" Ino shrieked.

Sakura, again, nodded. "Uh yeah. Don't worry, he came back and helped me and Sasuke again."

Hinata, at this point, was hyperventilating.

Ino tried to avoid looking at Sakura's face.

Tenten was red as a tomato.

Suddenly, Sakura got up. "Yeah, it was really tiring. I mean, it lasted weeks! Do you want to see?"

"...uh, see what?" Ino asked.

"Come and see. Sasuke and Naruto are still up there. They're probably still doing it since we're not finished yet. But I'm pretty sure they won't mind if you guys watch."

"N..No, it's okay, Sakura." Tenten shook her head furiously.

Sakura grabbed Ino's and Hinata's hand. "Come on, Tenten."

The three friends tried to walk as slowly as possible, widening their eyes at each other as Sakura led them upstairs.

They gulped as she opened the door.

Slowly peering in, their eyes grew larger again. What they saw were many paint cans, rollers, brushes, mats placed out everywhere and Sasuke and Naruto painting the ceiling.

"Don't you just love the color of the walls?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"W...Wha...What?" Ino yelled again.

"This is what you were–" Hinata was interrupted.

"Talking about?" Tenten took a step closer.

Sakura casually nodded. "Why? What did you think I was talking about?"

* * *

**I love it when people are misunderstood.  
**

**Please review.**


End file.
